Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style)
TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Lazertag (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Patty Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Glenn Quagmire (Family Guy) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Dylan Rudgers and Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Desk Sergeant (Big Hero 6) See Also *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style) - Lily Punkey We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style) - Clancy Wiggum My Bad *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Lily Punkey.png|Lily Punkey as Sadness The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Anger Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Mr krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs as Bing Bong Category:TheCartoonAllStarsResourceRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG